


Style Change

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Prompt for a friend for her b-day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: Prompt from my friend for her birthday, ft, the Lightwood-Bane Clan





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually not read the books, so if anything ends up wrong, sorry

Kids, they go through phases – especially when it comes to their clothing and of course the Lightwood-Bane kids were no different. Growing up, they were styled more to that Magnus then they were of Alec, not that it bothered the Shadowhunter because it made Magnus smile as worked with everyone’s outfits for the day. But then they’re teenagers and finding their own styles.

It was Max who had decided to chuck on one of Alec’s old hoodies, he pulled it over his body and smiled because it smelt like Alec and that was a comfort to the young warlock. It had made him feel like he was being protected; it also helped give that feeling because it was just a bit too big on his teenaged frame. When Alec had gotten home, he had found Max asleep on the couch, book on his chest and he was still wearing Alec’s hoodie and a little smile tugged at the corner of his lips before he woke the teenager to tell him that the bed was much better than the couch.

Rafael finds himself wearing Alec’s old jeans and jersey’s. He likes the way they feel and the room he has in them. He and Max wear Alec’s old clothing, liking the style it had. A passerby had said that they had loved their grunge look, and they gave them a smile before they went and found some of their own clothing that had similar looks to their Shadowhunter father.

Now, it was almost three months since the change in the Lightwood-Bane teenager’s style and Alec, while he doesn’t show it is chuffed by the change. Magnus and Alec were curled up on the couch, the teenagers in their bedrooms.

“I like how they’re dressing up like you, and I _know_ you do too,” Magnus said as he intertwined their fingers together, rubbing his thumb on the back of Alec’s hand. “It’s cute, and good.”

“It’s probably just a phase.” Alec replied with a light shrug of his shoulder.

Magnus rolled his eyes a little, moving so he could give a kiss to Alec’s cheek, “Whatever it is, phase or style choice, they can wear whatever they want.”


End file.
